The Chibi Chibi Affair
by Nikki Kou
Summary: Seiya and NeoQueen Serenity are having an affair! And this hasn't been updated in almost 3 years...in any case I will be correcting and editing the current chapters and hopefully start updating at some future point in time...hopefully...
1. Prologue

The Chibi Chibi Affair  
  
Author: Nikki Kou  
  
Prologue  
  
AN: this takes place in the future, in Crystal Tokyo. It's a Seiya/Neo- Queen  
  
Serenity fic. Comments? Questions? Wanna chat and have a MSN account? Or my  
  
favorite Flames? Send to nikki_monrose@hotmail.com. And please if you've got the  
  
guts to flame me have enough of them to place your email addresses along with  
  
your flames. I'd enjoy getting back to yall, just don't get all offended on me  
  
when I respond in kind. Anyways I'm gonna stop my ranting and let yall get on  
  
with the story.  
  
p.s. Lilaclight if you're reading this thanx for reading this before hand!  
  
  
  
Serius looked at his reflection in the mirror and almost gasped in shock. Gone  
  
was Seiya Kou, for the moment anyway, and in his place was Serius Kamatori. In  
  
place of the blue-black was black hair liberally laced with blood red colored  
  
strands giving his hair a red ember-like glowing effect. Grey eyes that were  
  
almost as clear as water stared back at him. Sighing he removed his ponytail and  
  
allowed the glowing red mass its freedom to spill below his knees. It was time  
  
to visit Neo-Queen Serenity...  
  
Serenity looked at her tired reflection in the mirror. The once bright blue eyes  
  
and glowing golden hair were all in the past, if not another lifetime.  
  
Demolished under the stress of maintaining almost the entire universe and a  
  
husband she no longer loved. She hardly ever smiled anymore. She was a  
  
hypocrite, proclaiming love and justice yet marring someone she didn't love and  
  
where was the justice in what she was doing to her husband. Secretly taking the  
  
pill so she wouldn't conceive faking orgasms and disliking his sexual  
  
overtures. None of her senshi knew or suspected anything. Endymion was beginning  
  
to think he was impotent. She knew she would not be able to continue along this  
  
path. Giving a long drawn out sigh she began to put on her make up. There was a  
  
delegate from a galaxy wishing to join the crystal alliance. Normally Endymion  
  
would be handling such situations but he was on a tour of a neighboring galaxy.  
  
He wouldn't be back for the next 6 months at least. Fixing her face into one of  
  
welcome she left her quarters.  
  
  
  
Serius got up and went through the door indicated by the secretary.  
  
"Come in and have a seat Kamatori-san and we can begin," came a voice.  
  
"Thank you, I'm glad you were able to fit me into your busy schedule Your  
  
Highness," he said before doing as told.  
  
A high-backed chair suddenly swung around to face him.  
  
Serius almost gasped, he could see and feel how tired she was but she still  
  
looked overwhelmingly beautiful.  
  
This was definitely going to be interesting.  
  
Serenity almost gasped. A feeling of deja vu swept over her as she saw him for  
  
the first time. He looked about her age although that was misleading as she was  
  
1097 years of age and didn't look a day over 23. Blinking she realized that he  
  
was awaiting her response.  
  
"Oh...umm...you don't have to stand on ceremony with me. You have leave to call  
  
me Serenity," she said smiling a more natural smile as she noticed that he  
  
wasn't one of the stuffy types.  
  
"Only if you'll call me Serius in return," he replied smiling, he could visibly  
  
see Serenity relax.  
  
The two sat and discussed the prosperity of Crystal Tokyo. The more they talked  
  
the more familiar Serius seemed to Serenity.  
  
They were still talking about Crystal Tokyo when Serius suddenly said, "So tell  
  
me Odango, has it really been so long that you can't remember me?"  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I know its short but tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter  
  
out next week. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 1

The Chibi Chibi Affair  
  
Author: Nikki Kou  
  
Chapter 1  
  
AN: Well here's my next installment as promised. It's earlier than even I  
  
expected but since I got reviews so soon after posting it. I'm giving you a  
  
chapter earlier than I was supposed to. Anywayz without further ado here goes.  
  
Serenity blanched...blinked...and took in that seductive slant of that mouth  
  
into that familiar cocky, 'I-can-melt-the-polar-ice-caps' grin. A grin that she  
  
hadn't seen for more than a thousand years but seemed like she'd seen it just  
  
yesterday. It's cockiness forever imprinted on her brain.  
  
"S...Sei...Seiya?!" she exclaimed her eyes widening in shock and getting up  
  
quickly she came over to him.  
  
"Can you think of anyone who'd look good no matter what physical features he  
  
has? I'm hurt," he said holding a hand to his heart in mock pain with a smile  
  
still gracing his lips.  
  
"Still as cocky as before I see. Some things never change," Serenity said dryly  
  
as she smothered him in a hug.  
  
"Would you like me any other way?" he said seductively while returning the hug.  
  
'In nothing but whip cream and cherries...hmm. WAIT A MINUTE!!! WHAT AM I  
  
THINKING!!!' thought Serenity, aloud she said, "Speaking of any other way, why  
  
do you look like this? Not that I'm complaining that you look bad but...?" she  
  
said looking him over once again.  
  
I disguised myself so your senshi wouldn't know it was me who came to see you. I  
  
wasn't sure what my welcome would be like so I disguised myself as a delegate  
  
from another galaxy," he said looking her in the eye.  
  
"Could you change back? No one will disturb us here. Besides I wanna see what  
  
you look like in old age," said Serenity with a sly smile.  
  
"Of course," said Seiya reverting to his real form (not female). "What? You  
  
thought only you could retain eternal beauty?" said Seiya noting her slightly  
  
surprised eyes.  
  
"Actually, Mister 'I'm-so-full-of-myself' I'm surprised at the length of your  
  
hair. It can rival mine now!" she answered, surprised that he'd let it get so  
  
long. She passed her hand through the silky, blue-black, curly mass. "Stand so I  
  
can see how long it is?" she asked like a little girl with a new toy. (AN: boy  
  
toy heh heh heh. You can be my boy toy any day Seiya baby)  
  
"What are you talking about rival. It is longer than yours. I'm taller than you  
  
and my hair is curly," said Seiya standing and smiling at her. His hair fell  
  
almost to his feet and it was still in that 's-like' shape.  
  
"Yeah well I have to wrap my hair to make this hair style so mines probably  
  
longer," Serenity said after glancing at the gleaming mass.  
  
"Any suggestions on how to end this debate?" asked Seiya looking innocently at  
  
her.  
  
'Yep, we could check the length after a long night of passionate lovemaking, if  
  
either of us could get up to check,' she thought with a little smile to herself,  
  
then a slight frown as she caught her wayward thoughts for a second time in the  
  
last few minutes. 'What is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about Seiya in  
  
this way? Maybe I'm horny cause I haven't had sex for almost 3 months even if it  
  
comes from my husband who I don't love. What the Hell is wrong with me! Now I'm  
  
arguing mentally with myself.' " What was that you asked Seiya?" she said  
  
realizing Seiya was waiting for a reply to something she hadn't heard.  
  
"I asked if you had any suggestions to end this debate about hair length. Are  
  
you alright you look a little tired," said Seiya with concern.  
  
"Oh that, well I'll let you know when I figure something out. Do Taiki and Yaten  
  
have hair this long?" she asked changing the subject as she sat down again.  
  
"Actually Yaten cut his cause it was longer than him (ha ha), it reaches just  
  
above his knees now when in a ponytail. Taiki is so tall that his reaches just  
  
below his knees," said Seiya watching Serenity pick up a large amount of his hair to spill it over her thighs, it's blue-black color contrasting sharply with  
  
the ethereal white of her dress. She began to draw her fingers through the silky  
  
mass and he wished it was his head on her lap, his scalp instead of her dress  
  
which her fingers danced over.  
  
"So where are they and your princess?" she asked.  
  
"Actually I'm on extended holiday, about 6 months. So they're back on Kinmoku  
  
seeing about the planet." Seiya explained.  
  
"Oh so you're free for the next 6 months huh?" Serenity questioned eagerly.  
  
"Yup, I decided to come see you and the other senshi. So where's your daughter?"  
  
he asked with no emotion.  
  
"Endymion and I don't have children," Serenity stated dully.  
  
"Oh, decided to wait until Crystal Tokyo was properly established huh?" said  
  
Seiya not meeting Serenity's eyes.  
  
"Yeah...I guess I just...wasn't ready yet," she said avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Well it's great to be back, it's been too long since we last saw each other,"  
  
said Seiya quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah it has. I thought you guys had forgotten about us and that was why you  
  
never came back," said Serenity drowning in the dark blue that was his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you guys ever contact us?" she asked.  
  
'Cause I couldn't stand the thought of seeing you in another's arms...' Seiya  
  
thought his pain flashing momentarily in his eyes. "Actually the rebuilding of  
  
Kinmoku and it's galaxy took longer than expected. Then there was the whole  
  
repopulating thing, took a while," he explained quickly although not fully  
  
truthfully. "How could I ever forget you? You gave me back my princess, my  
  
planet and its galaxy, my life. I could never forget you...besides..." Seiya  
  
trailed off when he realized what he'd been about to say.  
  
"Besides what?" Serenity whispered coming closer to his face, staring intently  
  
into his eyes.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Yet again I know it's short but tell me what you think and I'll try to get the  
  
next chapter out quicker. The first chapter was posted last night and I got 3  
  
reviews. So as a treat I am sending out my next chapter tonight instead of next  
  
week. The more reviews I get the quicker my chapters come out. Anywayz Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 2

The Chibi Chibi Affair  
  
Author: Nikki Kou  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: Well here's my next installment as promised. Again it's earlier than I  
  
expected (wow two weeks wait reduced to less than 36 hours. you people sure are  
  
lucky that I'm so good to you)but I got over four or five reviews since posting  
  
chapter 1. I bet you don't believe I'm writing this 1 everyday as I get them out  
  
so quickly but guess what, I do. That's why they're so short. Remember  
  
reviews=happy author=earlier chapters=happy readers. Here goes nothing.  
  
  
  
'Besides I wanna rip that dress from your delectable body and ravish you,  
  
besides I wanna sink myself into your warm, silky body over and over again as  
  
you scream my name, besides I wanna see your exquisite body undulating over me,  
  
the wonderful ivory globes of your breasts bouncing every time you impale  
  
yourself on me taking me deeper into you...'  
  
"Seiya?" questioned Serenity bringing him back to earth.  
  
"Oh...umm...yeah...besides I wanna see your boot...beautiful palace! Yeah that's  
  
right your...heheheheheh...beautiful palace," said Seiya forcing himself not to  
  
blush. 'God I've got to stop thinking these things. They're never gonna happen  
  
and they have dire consequences!" he thought shifting slightly, glad that the  
  
jacket of his suit covered his semi-erection.  
  
"That can wait you do have tons of time don't you?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah my time is my own, why?" asked Seiya.  
  
"Endymion's not here and he won't be back for another 6 months, at least. I'll  
  
be bored out of my mind during my spare time," explained Serenity ignoring the  
  
voice of reason.  
  
"Okay, if you put it that way, I'll keep you company," said Seiya giving her his  
  
cell number (AN: yes before yall ask they do still exist. They've even got  
  
collect calling to other galaxies and special rates to other planets on the  
  
weekends :-). "Just call me whenever you're bored," he said.  
  
"Okay but keep the disguise. Whenever you come they'll think we're talking  
  
business and we can have fun!" she said smiling at the thought. (propositioning  
  
the poor guy already tsk tsk tsk)  
  
"Careful Serenity, your language can be misleading," said Seiya his eyes  
  
twinkling, his mouth curving in a seductive smile as she blushed.  
  
"Seiya! You're still as bad as before!" she said her cheeks rosy.  
  
"I know," he said smiling flirtatiously. "Maybe I need to be spanked. Wanna do  
  
the honors?" he said smiling wickedly and turning his back to face her.  
  
"Seiya!" she shrieked turning a shade of red yet to be invented.  
  
"Let's do it!" he said in a deep throaty voice his dark blue eyes glittering,  
  
his head lowering to hers.  
  
"Seiya...?"  
  
"Yes, let's begin now"  
  
"Umm...are you sure this is okay?"  
  
"Yessssssss"  
  
"Okay I agree"  
  
"No regrets tomorrow?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Okay"  
  
At that second Seiya noticed Serenity closing her eyes and leaning in towards  
  
him bringing her mouth closer to his. Their lips met in a startling moment for  
  
Seiya. He was a little shocked because he hadn't seen the kiss coming but after  
  
the initial shock he returned it with just as much enthusiasm.  
  
"Wow! if that's the kinda thanks I can expect for curing boredom I'll have to  
  
look for more of your little oddities to cure," said Seiya as they broke the  
  
kiss.  
  
"Boredom?" Usagi asked puzzled. 'I thought Seiya was talking about having  
  
sex...God I really am horny. I am in serious need of sex if I'm thinking like  
  
that!!' thought Serenity. Shaking her head she said, "Oh  
  
that...heheheheh...actually I was just so happy. It was a small thank you,"  
  
blushing slightly.  
  
"I wonder what a bigger one will be like?" Seiya wondered out loud giving  
  
Serenity a wicked sideways look. 'Wow her mouth tastes like cherries...I wonder  
  
what the rest of her tastes like?' he thought to himself.  
  
Serenity could feel herself becoming aroused from Seiya's provocative comments.  
  
In fact she was pretty sure that her nipples were button hard and showing  
  
through her dress. "Let's go for a walk. I'll show you around the palace," she  
  
said getting up suddenly.  
  
"Okay" said Seiya looking her over and noticing two shiny, pearly white buttons  
  
on her dress over her breasts. Standing up he brushed a finger over the left  
  
pearl and said over Serenity's gasp, "Interesting addition to a dress, trying to  
  
tempt any red-blooded man around Odango?" flashing that wick grin again.  
  
"Yeah isn't it" she said in a strangely breathless voice as she felt her nipple  
  
sting in response to the unknowing provocation. Turning she lead him outside  
  
through the floor-to-ceiling French doors, to the garden.  
  
Assuming his disguise as Serius he followed her outside. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Back in Serenity's office...  
  
"So I'll see you the day after tomorrow?"  
  
"Why can't you come tomorrow Seiya?" asked Serenity pouting.  
  
"Cause I don't want to start looking suspicious when we've only just reached our  
  
deal about our affair," said Seiya smiling innocently.  
  
"Seiya you're making it sound so sordid" said Serenity blushing slightly at his  
  
choice of words.  
  
"Okay our secret meetings? Does that sound better?" he asked just about ready to  
  
burst out laughing at her face. "Do you work with the crayon companies?" he  
  
asked changing subjects so fast she almost didn't notice.  
  
"Wha? Why? Seiya I'm lost, are you alright?" asked Serenity confused.  
  
"I was wondering about the new shades of red you keep inventing on that  
  
beautiful face of yours," he said laughing at the look on her face. "See now  
  
you're doing it again" he said still laughing.  
  
Serenity growled at Seiya before turning to walk away.  
  
"Odango wait! I was only kidding," he said holding her shoulders and turning her  
  
to face him, he leaned his fore head against her own and said," I'm sorry"  
  
"Really? You mean it? You'll still come see me?" she asked looking into his  
  
eyes.  
  
Pulling her near the door of the room, he tugged her into his arms. "You better  
  
believe it," he said, lowering his mouth to hers he kissed her passionately on  
  
the mouth.  
  
Serenity returned the kiss with more fervor than Seiya had intended, opening her  
  
mouth and sending her tongue out to play tag with his. Seiya was thinking of  
  
pulling away but he was lost when her mouth opened to let her tongue out to  
  
play.  
  
'God this is like my best dreams come true!' Seiya thought.  
  
'God this feels good! Way better than with Endymion...' thought Serenity.  
  
The two were brought out of their moment sometime later by a ringing sound.  
  
"The phone!" said Seiya breaking away from Serenity.  
  
"To Hell with the phone!" said Serenity beginning to pull Seiya in again but  
  
Seiya was adamant.  
  
"They could decide to come in and check on us to see what's keeping you," he  
  
said but way of reason.  
  
"Oh alright," sighed Serenity going to turn away.  
  
It was then they both realized something. The stretch fabric at the top of  
  
Serenity's dress was pulled to below her breasts. Acting as an un-necessary  
  
support to her high, firm, ivory-colored, honey-tipped, very aroused breasts.  
  
Seiya's thumbs were still unconsciously brushing against the tight buds of her  
  
nipples causing her to shiver.  
  
"Uh.. sorry!" said Seiya removing his hands from where they were to right the  
  
bodice of the dress and turning red under her passion filled gaze.  
  
Walking over to the phone she picked it up and spoke into it. When she was done  
  
she turned to face him.  
  
"Don't worry about what happened. I still wanna see you again okay?" she said  
  
coloring slightly but looking him in the eye.  
  
"Are you sure? You're not upset?" said Seiya sure that he had lost his only  
  
chance to spend time with her again.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. That was my secretary, apparently I've got another appointment in  
  
the next half hour. She was calling to remind me," she said changing the  
  
subject.  
  
"Well I guess I'll get going now," said Seiya reaching for the door handle. She  
  
wasn't upset and he wasn't taking any chances.  
  
"Seiya wait!" she said walking up to him she pulled his head down for one last  
  
kiss then let him go. "Your shirt's part way undone, see you on Wednesday," she  
  
said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah...sure...see you then," he said, fixing his shirt then opening the door he  
  
left.  
  
'Wow for once I feel alive! Maybe I should've paid more attention to Seiya when  
  
he was first here. Oh well he's here now...I guess we'll just have to wait and  
  
see...' thought Serenity sitting back in her chair a huge smile on her face.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
This one is a little longer. I hope yall enjoyed it. There's only one way for me  
  
to find out though. Reviews people. And I know some might be thinking why would  
  
sweet ol' Neo-Queen Serenity be looking for an affair. I gave yall most of the  
  
reasons and a few more might pop up later. Anywayz if I get more reviews more  
  
chapters will come out as proved by the speed at which the first and second  
  
chapters came out. Until next time Ja ne!! 


	4. Chapter 3

The Chibi Chibi Affair  
  
Author: Nikki Kou  
  
Chapter 3  
  
AN: Well here's the next chapter. I'm getting a bit of reviews for this one and  
  
so I think this fic will move along quickly. Again I say you guys are totally  
  
lucky. I started this fic on paper with my friend Lilaclight reading it and she  
  
encouraged me to continue (thanx a bunch lilac ;-). Anyways I'm in a good mood  
  
tonight cause I think I've passed all my subjects and may be on the honor roll  
  
(I'll find out tomorrow) so hey I decided to start writing this. Well I'll shut  
  
up now and leave yall to read and remember reviews, reviews, reviews.  
  
  
  
'Hmm...What to wear? What to wear? It's gotta be special. Something that will  
  
catch his attention...' walking away from the wardrobe of white gowns in varying  
  
styles Serenity walked over to her other wardrobe, this one contained gowns of  
  
varying styles and color. 'Maybe I should pop out and go shopping in disguise  
  
and pick up something new...Hey! This looks good! I've never worn this!' she  
  
thought pulling out a black dress.  
  
It was an exquisite dress. A silk flare skirt fell softly to the floor with a  
  
slit up to mid-thigh. The top of the dress consisted of see through gossamer  
  
(this one's for you lilac ;-) coming up from the low waist to skim the sides to  
  
button choker-style around the neck. The dress would look more suitable to the  
  
bedroom had the designer not seen fit to add a lace fitted jacket. It tacked in  
  
a clever way to leave a shadow of cleavage and the swan-like elegance of the  
  
neck on show. She had bought the dress to surprise Endymion but had never worn  
  
it when she found that she couldn't wear such things for a man she didn't love.  
  
That had been more than a millennium ago. Amazing that the dress was still there  
  
and intact. The style of the dress dictated no bra, the skirt no line- making  
  
underwear or none at all.  
  
'What's the worst that could happen. The dress turning to dust when she wore it?  
  
Then Seiya would have to 'warm her up' and cover her...with kisses she hoped'  
  
smiling blissfully at the thought.  
  
Dropping the silk robe she was wearing onto the bed Serenity donned the black  
  
the dress. The cool silk felt great next to her bare skin . Turing towards the  
  
mirror she noted the fit. She'd grown breast-wise and so the top of the dress  
  
stretched across her bust making for an enticing picture. Pulling on the jacket  
  
she buttoned it up and spun around in front of the mirror.  
  
"Yes I think this is definitely it. Seiya won't know what hit him!" she said  
  
before walking off to deal with her hair. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Hey Mars have you noticed anything different about the Queen?"  
  
"Yeah she seems happier maybe the King called her last night Venus," said Mars.  
  
"I don't know but if I didn't know better I'd say love was in the air," said  
  
Venus with a wistful smile.  
  
"Don't be stupid Venus!" said Mars looking less than pleased.  
  
"What?! I know Serenity doesn't love the King.and you know it too. She thinks  
  
she's fooling everyone. Nearly everyone could see the sigh of relief she  
  
breathed when Endymion went on that tour of that other galaxy for so long. Tell  
  
me Mars did that look like someone who loves their husband?" asked Venus looking  
  
Mars in the eyes.  
  
"It was and still is her destiny she had no choice in the matter," said Mars  
  
looking sadly away.  
  
"That's not true and you know it, we destroyed Usagi for this, we along with the  
  
outers forced her into this," said Venus gesturing to the splendor around her  
  
that was Crystal Tokyo. "She basically sold herself to Endymion and destiny to  
  
create Crystal Tokyo. You see it, I see it and I'm sure the others see it but  
  
believe it's for the betterment of Crystal Tokyo. Well news flash Crystal Tokyo  
  
was supposed to be built on love, true love not destiny. Serenity is straining  
  
under the stress of a loveless relationship with the King and sustaining order  
  
in Crystal Tokyo. Sooner or later the love for her people will not be enough to  
  
sustain Crystal Tokyo and its people and I wonder what we'll do then..." said  
  
Venus walking off.  
  
Mars sighed and her shoulders slumped. Venus was right. She'd been receiving  
  
premonitions of late that she'd been ignoring but they all seemed to point to  
  
the same thing. The downfall of the Queen and soon after Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Kami-sama! What have we done..." she thought a scared look passing briefly  
  
across her face. 'We must have a Senshi meeting, as soon as possible. I must  
  
consult with Pluto, maybe she will know,' thought Mars rushing off soon after. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Serius splashed some cologne on and smiled. It was great to be around her again,  
  
her calming presence, and her warm light. Picking up a brush he began pulling it  
  
through his reddish-black locks. He'd decided to wear a red wine-colored silk  
  
button-down shirt with black slacks and a black silk jacket. (Like he wouldn't  
  
look good in anything else)  
  
Tuesday had been agony, wondering what was going on with Odango. Looking back on  
  
what happened on Monday he wondered again if she was interested in him. If she  
  
was, he wondered whether he could accept an affair with her.  
  
'Yes I would if it would mean that she would be mine even for a little while.  
  
She'd still be mine,' he thought seriously stopping briefly to regard his image.  
  
He knew without a doubt if 'his' Odango wanted to have an affair with him he  
  
would, if only to make her happy. Would he feel sorry about it? Maybe but he did  
  
want to be with her above anything else.  
  
What would everyone think if they did have and affair and they found out? He  
  
didn't care, as far as he was concerned he hadn't even crossed the affair  
  
bridge... yet but figured he'd deal with it when the time came...well he'd  
  
figure it out. Until then well he planned to live each day with her as if it  
  
were his last. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Serenity's office...  
  
Pressing the intercom button on the phone Serenity spoke to her secretary,  
  
"Hanako-san...hold all calls for the rest of the day. If they're urgent transfer  
  
them to Mercury-sama and she'll deal with them. I'm taking a long recommended  
  
break from office duties for the rest of the day. I'll be going into the city  
  
and I'll be back later."  
  
"Will that be all my Queen?" came the quick and efficient reply.  
  
"Yes, that will be all. Thank you," answered Serenity.  
  
Picking up her cell phone she dialed Seiya's cell. Couldn't take the chance of  
  
her call being picked up by anyone else.  
  
"Kamatori"  
  
"Seiya it's me. Slight change in plans. I'll meet you by the Southern Entrance  
  
to the city. Don't worry I'll find you, bye!" she said quickly, hanging up  
  
before he had a chance to answer and possibly cancel their plans.  
  
Smiling to herself she left her office via the garden doors and went to her  
  
chambers. There she changed into the black dress and after finishing with her  
  
make-up she looked herself over in the mirror. Closing her eyes she concentrated  
  
and her hair became silvery-white. Opening her eyes she looked at her reflection  
  
in the mirror once again. Lavender colored eyes replaced the sky-blue of before  
  
in her reflection. Taking one last look she thought, 'Seiya Kou be ready to be  
  
knocked off your feet!' Grabbing a bag and cloak she disappeared in a flash of  
  
silvery light leaving a trail of twinkling silver behind... -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Venus made her way towards Serenity's offices. She wanted to talk to the Queen  
  
to see if she was doing alright. After her conversation with Mars earlier she  
  
felt convinced that she should try to become closer to the Queen. Like the  
  
friend she was supposed to be. She didn't know exactly when but somewhere along  
  
the road the senshi and the Queen had stopped being friends. They weren't  
  
hostile or anything like that, in fact they got along quite well but it was not  
  
like the easy rapport that had existed before Crystal Tokyo and matters  
  
concerning Crystal Tokyo had arose. Everything was so formal now. No getting  
  
together to gossip, going shopping and that sort of thing. So what if they were  
  
almost 1100 years old it's not like they looked it. With these thoughts rolling  
  
around in her mind Venus opened the door to Serenity's secretary's office. So  
  
things were about to change.  
  
"Hanako-san is there anybody with the Queen right now?" asked Venus stopping  
  
outside the connecting door to Serenity's office.  
  
"No but..."  
  
"Alright then I'll just go in and speak to her. Thanks." said Venus opening the  
  
door and walking in before Hanako could finish.  
  
"She's...not...there," finished Hanako but she was talking to thin air.  
  
"Where's the Queen?!" exclaimed Venus coming out of the office.  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you Venus-sama, Neo-Queen Serenity-sama has  
  
gone out for the rest of the day. She asked me to hold all calls and connect the  
  
important one's to Mercury-sama," stated the secretary.  
  
"Thanks," said Venus walking out of the office.  
  
'That was strange, I wonder where Serenity went and why she didn't inform us  
  
before hand. Did she even have a bodyguard? Although this was Crystal Tokyo not  
  
everything and everybody was perfect. Maybe she told Mercury where she was going  
  
since she's having her important calls transferred to her." thought Venus.  
  
'Well in any case I might as well find out," she thought, with a sigh she turned  
  
in the direction of Mercury's offices. Maybe she had the answer to Serenity's  
  
strange out of character outing...  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hey guess what I passed all my fucking subjects every last one of them and I was  
  
first on the honor role beat that!! Now I'll just say the usual. Reviews  
  
people, reviews. I'm not seeing enough as befits this fic. I did try to make  
  
this longer. Hope yall enjoyed it. And for those of you who don't know I have  
  
two other Seiya/Usagi fics on ff.n they're called It's Tearing up My  
  
Heart(written after on of my favorite N'Sync songs) and Seiya and  
  
Serenity...Truly a Destined Couple(read this one and review it and tell me if I  
  
should write a sequel to it, your help will be greatly appreciated). So until  
  
next time Ja ne!! 


	5. Chapter 4

The Chibi Chibi Affair  
  
Author: Nikki Kou  
  
Chapter 4  
  
AN: And herrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee's chapter 4. I'm totally digging the way this fic  
  
is coming along and I just want to take a moment to thank all my fans. ::sniff  
  
sniff:: you've always believed in me and without you I couldn't make this  
  
possible.::sniff sniff:: anywayz since I've given yall my thank you speech I'd  
  
just like to say thanks for all the great reviews. Yet I must say I'm slightly  
  
disappointed in all those Seiya harassers (is that even a word???) you haven't  
  
sent me anything apparently they don't enter the fanfics with Seiya/Usagi on  
  
them anymore. I think they finally realized that if you go to a story with Seiya  
  
and Usagi that's likely to be THE featured couple of the fic. ::wow I never knew  
  
that!!!:: Well I'm sure you're all rather bored with my ramblings so if you  
  
haven't already skipped this I'll just say ENJOY!! and tell me what you think.  
  
p.s. And Gladys if you're reading this, the answer is I don't know whether it  
  
will be long or short. However you guys can continue to review it and send me  
  
your own ideas and I'll compare them with mine and we'll see what happens, okay?  
  
Serius looked around at the people hurrying in different directions all around  
  
him. All with the one purpose to get where they were going. He looked at his  
  
watch once again he saw that he was still five minutes early. He leaned back  
  
against the wooden post at his back, his stance an arrogant one to keep unwanted  
  
persons away. His clear eyes scanned the crowds again.  
  
'I could have sworn that I felt her presence...Must be anticipation,' he thought  
  
shaking his head.  
  
"Hey stranger? Looking for a good time?" came a husky voice.  
  
'I don't believe than in these times of Crystal Tokyo hookers have managed to  
  
outlast the past millennium,' Serius thought sighing and turning to deliver a  
  
curt set down at the harlot who dared to proposition him. He stopped short with  
  
his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Ready?" said a Silver haired blonde with lavender colored eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry but do I know you?" he asked, the woman had obviously mistaken him  
  
for someone else.  
  
"It's me Serenity, silly. I had to disguise myself so I wouldn't be recognized  
  
by the public," she said quietly for him to hear.  
  
"I love the new look. You get that hot lil' number for me?" he said seductively  
  
his eyes trailing over her black dress.  
  
"Not for your benefit, although it is new, sorta" she said with a shrug. "Come  
  
on let me give you a guided tour of the southern part of the city..." she  
  
decided taking his hand and tugging him along in the stream of people moving  
  
along the streets. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Mercury? Can I come in for a bit? I know you're probably busy but I just want  
  
to ask you something quickly, if you don't mind?" said Venus nervously poking  
  
her head around the door of Mercury's office.  
  
"Yeah sure Venus, what would you like to know?" said Mercury smiling brightly at  
  
her friend.  
  
"Are you sure? I can come back later if you're busy or whatever," said Venus  
  
coming in uncertainly.  
  
'Is this what we have come to? Before we'd talk about every little thing to each  
  
other like sisters but ever since we assumed our roles in Crystal Tokyo we've  
  
all drifted apart' thought Mercury sadly, aloud she said "I'm not that busy,  
  
nothing that can't wait. What's on your mind Venus?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you knew where Serenity went. I...wanted to ask her  
  
something but apparently she's gone out," said Venus coming into the office but  
  
not sitting down.  
  
"Actually no, I don't know where she is. She just told me she needed some time away from the palace for the afternoon and asked me to cover any important calls  
  
for her," said Mercury in response to Venus's question.  
  
"Well thanks if you see her before I do when she returns tell her I want to see  
  
her okay?" said Venus backing up toward the door.  
  
"Okay I will," said Mercury looking at Venus strangely.  
  
"Thanks then..." said Venus opening the door. 'We're acting like total  
  
strangers!' she thought turning around to go.  
  
"And Venus...if you ever feel the need to talk...I...I'm here okay," said  
  
Mercury giving her colleague a weak smile.  
  
"Alright Mercury. Thanks for the offer," she said giving Mercury a more natural  
  
smile she turned and walked out the door.  
  
'I vow if it's the last thing I do that from this moment forth Crystal Tokyo  
  
will not come between me and the others ever again,' thought Mercury looking out  
  
the palace windows.  
  
"I will not allow Crystal Tokyo to do to me what it did to Serenity. We can only  
  
hope to try and get the old Usagi in her back," sighed Mercury. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Seiya came up for air looking down at the ethereal beauty in his arms. Her skin  
  
seemed to glow under the watchful light of the...moon? Seiya's eyes snapped  
  
towards the sky. To his astonishment he saw the dark blue of the night sky and  
  
the Tsukitori (just for you tori-chan : )forest, true to its name was bathed in  
  
the silvery light of its namesake.  
  
"What's wrong Seiya?" asked Serenity stretching luxuriously beneath him.  
  
The stretch caused his attention to return to Serenity's glorious breasts their  
  
translucent color contrasting with the hickeys on her neck and the love bites on  
  
her breasts.  
  
"Serenity, it's late, look at the sky we've been here for hours!" said Seiya  
  
groaning inwardly as his gaze wandered to her reddened nipples on her swollen  
  
breasts. He couldn't believe that they'd been making out for God knew how long.  
  
Sitting up he began to fix his shirt. His chest and neck containing almost as  
  
many hickeys and love bites as Serenity's. As he looked around he noticed the  
  
lace jacket of Serenity's dress a couple of feet away. Looking back at her he  
  
noticed her pulling up the top of her dress which made her look about as decent  
  
as she'd been a while ago. After buttoning up his shirt, he began to look for  
  
his tie and jacket which had found themselves away from their immediate radius.  
  
After getting completely dressed the two looked anywhere but at each other. The  
  
sexual high of a few moments before had dissipated leaving two very red but very  
  
aroused people. Not to mention with rationality back they were now aware of the  
  
fact that anyone wandering by could've seen them.  
  
"Umm"  
  
"Umm" both cleared their throats at the same time. Looking up briefly at each  
  
other before looking away blushing.  
  
"We'd...umm...better leave before your absence is noted huh?" asked Seiya  
  
looking everywhere but at Serenity. He was thinking that she'd probably say she  
  
never wanted to see him again and that he was a pervert of the highest order for  
  
seducing the King's wife.  
  
"Umm...I guess we should. Come on I'll walk you back to your inn and then I'll  
  
teleport back to the Palace," she stated heading towards the path.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Seiya looking Serenity over before  
  
transforming back to Serius.  
  
"Oh yeah. It wouldn't do for us to be seen leaving the forest at this time of  
  
night together," she agreed before transforming back into her disguise.  
  
At the door of the inn the two shared a passionate kiss before exchanging a  
  
promise to meet again in another part of the city on the day after the next.  
  
(Guilty about making out in private but not guilty about kissing in public.  
  
Don't these two know what they want?) -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Back in her room...  
  
Serenity hummed lightly to herself thinking of the day she had just spent with  
  
Seiya as she reappeared in her room. Changing herself back to normal she began  
  
unbuttoning the jacket of her dress turning towards the wardrobe. That's when  
  
she saw Venus.  
  
"Hello Serenity. Care to tell me where the Hell you've been whole afternoon?  
  
Everyone's out of their minds with worry! Uranus was ready to storm the city and  
  
why were you disguised?" said Venus stepping out of the dark corner near the  
  
bed.  
  
"Venus! Umm well I was out...taking a walk! And I...lost track of time. You know  
  
it isn't a crime to go out just because I'm the Queen! I was disguised because I  
  
didn't want to be swarmed by people. I wanted to think," replied Serenity  
  
testily while walking swiftly to the wardrobe to disappear inside. (Yes they're  
  
that big)  
  
"If you wanted to think why didn't you at least let one of us know where you'd  
  
be or at least try to contact us and let us know where you were?" asked  
  
Venus, Serenity had given them all a terrible shock and she wasn't even acting  
  
like she cared.  
  
"That was the whole point of not telling you guys where I was going--- because I  
  
didn't want any interruptions," said Serenity sounding irritated, she stepped  
  
out of the wardrobe tying the sash of her robe around her waist.  
  
It was then that Venus noticed something on Serenity's neck. Venus had gotten  
  
enough of them before and a few times after Crystal Tokyo to take a guess at  
  
what it was.  
  
"Is that a hickey?" she asked, the surprise of seeing one on Serenity when she'd  
  
never seen one there ever, caused her to blurt out the question and stray from  
  
the topic.  
  
"What! Uh no...where would I get one from? Uh...actually I was in the forest and a...a mosquito! Yeah...a mosquito bit me. It was...itching terribly and...I was  
  
scratching it! Yeah that's what happened. That's where it came from," said  
  
Serenity turning red and not meeting Venus's surprised eyes as she stammered out  
  
a response.  
  
"Oh really," said Venus disbelievingly, "Soooo, if that's what really happened  
  
why are you stammering?" she continued.  
  
"Venus why all the questions? You're giving me the third degree just because I  
  
went out and came back late? I am the same age as you if not older by a few  
  
months you know. Believe it or not, I can take care of myself," said Serenity  
  
defensively.  
  
"Why all the questions you ask? Because I'm trying to figure out why you feel  
  
the need to lie." said Venus with a determined look in her eyes.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Hi there I know it's been a while but my end of term exams started on Friday so  
  
I don't have much time to write but I should be finished with exams in the next  
  
two weeks more or less. I just want you guys to know I haven't abandoned yall.  
  
I'll get more chapters out after exams and quicker too if I get more reviews. I  
  
need more reviews than what I presently have. Give me the inspiration to say  
  
'Fuck exams! My readers are more important!' :) don't tell Lilaclight I posted  
  
this, I told her I wasn't coming online for the next two weeks of exams, today  
  
she's stuck doing Spanish exams whole day. I'm doing French so I don't have to  
  
be at school woo hoo!! Anyways just remember to review and tell me what you  
  
think.  
  
~nikki~  
  
P.S. And don't forget to read It's Tearing up My Heart and Seiya and  
  
Serenity...Truly a Destined Couple. Both are written by me give me some reviews  
  
people. Anywayz I'll shut my mouth now, Ja ne!! 


	6. Chapter 5

The Chibi Chibi Affair  
  
Author: Nikki Kou  
  
Chapter 5  
  
AN: HERE it is the much awaited chapter five. The longest chapter thus far and I  
  
personally think one of the best. Don't forget to tell me what yall think now.  
  
  
  
Serius sighed, Serenity and he had the whole day to themselves today she'd  
  
managed to get away from all her appointments and they were going to one of the  
  
neighboring cities. It had been four weeks since he'd been on earth. So far  
  
they'd been out together for three out of those four weeks. On all their outings  
  
they had ended up making out at some point. The 'dates' usually began with them  
  
meeting in disguise. They would then tour the city they were in before ending up  
  
in some secluded spot where they ended up making out. Today he'd decided to  
  
treat her to lunch in a private hotel room with a spectacular view of the city  
  
after the tour instead of usual necking.  
  
"Boo!" came a voice at his back.  
  
"Ha Ha Sere but I sensed you from the moment you stepped through the gates" he  
  
stated turning to face her with his usual wicked smirk.  
  
"You just take all the fun out of surprises don't you?" she said wrapping her  
  
arms around his neck before placing a kiss quickly on his lips. "What do you  
  
think of my new dress?" she asked as she pulled away and spun around in front of  
  
him.  
  
"I like. I definitely like," he stated as he caught a glimpse of her exposed  
  
back beneath the see-through dark blue jacket, the edges of the dark silk mini-  
  
dress skimming the sides of her breasts to the strapless bodice. "Come on let's  
  
start this tour before I throw you down and make public spectacles of the both  
  
of us," he said taking her hand in his and leading her off into the masses of  
  
people walking along. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
'Something is going on with Serenity and I'm gonna find out if it's the last  
  
thing I do," thought Venus as she continued to beat the poor punching bag to a  
  
pulp.  
  
'I can't believe after all that we've been through, she won't talk to me. I even  
  
knew that she was lying to me but she wouldn't give anything up. Whatever it is  
  
it must be pretty important to her if she won't let anything spill,' thought  
  
Venus as she hit the punching bag again.  
  
"One more of those and I think the punching bag will retire," came a voice from  
  
behind her.  
  
"Uranus!" she said in surprise when she noticed who the voice belonged to.  
  
"The one and only, of whom there is no other. Why are you in here?" said Uranus  
  
becoming serious.  
  
"I'm a senshi, all threats may have been diminished a millennium ago but I still  
  
have to train just in case," replied Venus with a giggle which she hoped covered  
  
emotions from Uranus.  
  
"You? Please Venus try something else like...hmm...let's say...the latest  
  
boyfriend flopped. Now that sounds more up to your standard," said Uranus  
  
smiling brightly at the now irate blonde.  
  
"Actually it has nothing to do with a boy. I'm just...worried about how  
  
Serenity's taking the King's absence," said Venus happy at her quick thinking.  
  
"Now that you mention it, she seems changed but changed for the better I think.  
  
I mean I haven't really talked to her what with all the duties we have  
  
but...it's just my opinion," said Uranus shrugging.  
  
"Well the King will be back in the next five months or so. I guess she'll be  
  
better then," said Venus heading for the door.  
  
"Yeah he will be but I'm not sure that his presence will solve what's wrong with  
  
Serenity," said Uranus to herself. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"And this ends our tour of Alisia."  
  
"As given by Neo-Queen Serenity ruler of it all," replied another voice as its  
  
owner was faced by Serenity.  
  
"But of course Seiya-darling, here in Crystal Tokyo we offer nothing but the  
  
best," said Serenity seductively coming closer to him and pressing her body to  
  
his.  
  
"Really? Well allow me to compensate the Queen for her efforts in ensuring that  
  
my morning was an enjoyable one," he stated brushing his lips to hers.  
  
"Well you know I could never say no to a gift before..." trailed Serenity as she  
  
pulled away and slid her tongue over her swollen lower lip.  
  
"Right this way then," replied Seiya as he led her into a quaint, tastefully  
  
decorated little hotel. (I'll leave it up to your minds to come up with a  
  
picture for your viewing pleasure)  
  
"Excuse me sir. Room and lunch for two for Serius Kamatori," stated Seiya as he  
  
and Serenity walk up to the reception desk.  
  
"Of course Kamatori-san. We have been expecting you," said the maitre'd waving  
  
over a bellhop. "Take Kamatori-san and his guest to the Lilac suite (Lu anne  
  
dearest ; )" he ordered and the bell hop jumped to attention.  
  
"Right this way sir, madame," said the bell hop as he led them away.  
  
They were now still seated at the table with dessert in front of them. Dessert  
  
consisted of Chocolate Strawberry Cheesecake (can u say uuuuummmm ::drooling:: I  
  
can)with extra chocolate syrup, strawberries and whipped cream.  
  
"I totally love cheesecake! You must've read my mind Seiya I had a craving for  
  
just such a treat this morning," said Serenity smiling happily as Seiya handed  
  
her a serving of the sinful dessert on a dessert plate.  
  
Picking up her dessert spoon she scooped up the cheesecake and slowly led it to  
  
her mouth. Seiya's eyes followed the unconsciously seductive movements as her  
  
mouth closed delightfully around the spoon.  
  
"Uuuuuumm...how can something taste this gooooood?" Serenity moaned as she  
  
extracted the spoon from her mouth making sure the spoon was restored to its  
  
former shiny silver.  
  
Feeling the effects of Serenity's actions Seiya removed his attention from the  
  
tempting scene before him. Instead he took a fresh strawberry dipped it into the  
  
chocolate syrup and plopped some whipped cream on it before taking a bit out of  
  
it. Whipped cream from it smudged on his upper lip below his nose as he sighed  
  
in pleasure.  
  
"These strawberries are delicious," he said, opening his eyes he noticed  
  
Serenity's gaze locked on his mouth.  
  
She looked up and caught him staring, he raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"You have some whipped cream...here, I'll get it for you," she said leaning  
  
across the table and giving him an eyeful in the process as her thumb swiped at  
  
the cream smudge. As her finger was moving away however he caught it in his  
  
mouth and used his tongue to lick of the cream, his eyes staring into hers the  
  
whole time. "It must be really good if you won't let a little get away," she  
  
said her voice husky with something akin to desire.  
  
"It is," he answered, two words that seemed to make all the difference. He then  
  
took another strawberry and repeated his former actions.  
  
"That one for me?" asked Serenity batting her lashes.  
  
"Maybe...Not!" said Seiya laughing at the look on her face he'd been bringing  
  
his hand close to her mouth as he'd said the maybe and then changed course for  
  
his mouth instead.  
  
Serenity looked disgruntled for a few seconds before a plan popped into her  
  
head. Leaning across she captured Seiya's lips in an open mouthed kiss promptly  
  
stealing the strawberry from his mouth.  
  
"Hummm...you're right this does taste good but you should try the cheesecake. It  
  
melts on your tongue," she said bringing some of the said dessert to his mouth  
  
and then trying to pull the same stunt he'd pulled on her earlier.  
  
"You are so predictable," he said with a smile as he caught her wrist in his  
  
hand as he leaned in to eat the dessert off the spoon.  
  
However he hadn't planned on her not giving up easily, Serenity tugged her arm  
  
causing the cheesecake to fall from the spoon, some landing on the front of the  
  
dress the rest on the upper slopes of her breasts.  
  
"Look what you did!" she exclaimed as he let go of her hand.  
  
"Me? If you didn't pull your hand like that it wouldn't have happened," he said  
  
in defense.  
  
"Well it's still your fault for being greedy. You clean it up," she said  
  
huskily.  
  
"My pleasure Your Highness," replied Seiya his eyes flashing wickedly as he  
  
lowered his head to her breasts.  
  
"Ummmmm, I just love the taste of Chocolate Strawberry Cheesecake with whipped  
  
cream on Serenity for dessert," he said as he paused in his 'clean up'.  
  
As the tip of Seiya's tongue brushed along the bodice of the dress where it came  
  
into contact with the creamy flesh of her left breast; his eyes were drawn to  
  
the sight of her heart beating erratically in her chest. Continuing along his  
  
path he stopped at the cleft between her two glorious breasts then dipped his  
  
tongue into the heated space. Serenity just about flew out of the chair. Looking  
  
at him with smoldering eyes she pulled him up by his tie her eyes never leaving  
  
his as she backed up towards a sofa situated across from the balcony beyond  
  
which was a spectacular view. She pushed him down onto the sofa and as if the  
  
skirt of her dress wasn't short enough she hiked it up so that the black silk  
  
and lace that were her panties and what they cupped were flashed briefly at him  
  
as she straddled his hips, her knees on either side of him. Her mouth joined  
  
with his and she began running her fingers through the raven blue-black mass  
  
that was his hair, releasing it from its confinement as he did the same to here  
  
'Odangoes'. Seiya's hand soon found its way to the side zip fastening of the  
  
dress and he slowly pulled it down to where it stopped at her waist. His hand  
  
was inserted into the opening tracing the ridge of each rib in its assent until  
  
he noticed something.  
  
Pulling away from her he said with a cocky grin, "Is it me or do you seem to  
  
have a penchant for not wearing any supportive underwear when I'm around?"  
  
eyeing the lush mounds spilling out of the dress before his eyes.  
  
Pulling the bodice of the dress down and proudly sticking out her breasts she  
  
gestured to them and said, "Does it look like I need it?"  
  
"Nope but it's quite simply put...scandalous," he said huskily lowering his head  
  
to capture a dusky rose-colored nipple in his teeth causing her back to arch  
  
like a bow as he lightly grated his teeth against it.  
  
As he did the same to her other nipple, while she was writhing about on top him  
  
his rock hard erection pressed between her legs, a thought came to her. Getting  
  
off him quickly she went back to the table where the remnants of desert was.  
  
"Serenity?" said Seiya fearing the worst, that Serenity was rejecting what  
  
they'd been doing.  
  
She came back a few moments later this time equipped with the whipped cream,  
  
strawberries and chocolate syrup.  
  
Putting the items down she wriggled out of the dress and stood before him in her  
  
panties before laying back on the sofa. How ever as he was about to come over  
  
her she waved a finger in a negative motion at him. Right before his very eyes  
  
she picked up the chocolate syrup and drizzled some over her stomach, filling  
  
the well of her belly button and tracking some up to each nipple in little  
  
swirls. Next came the whipped cream; three spoons of it, one on each nipple and  
  
on her belly button and finally the strawberries, placed strategically on top of  
  
the whipped cream.  
  
"Dessert...is...served..." she said looking at him seductively through her  
  
lashes.  
  
Seiya wasted no time. Virtually ripping hiss shirt off he lowered his mouth to  
  
the borderline of her panties. Drawing it up from there to the strawberry on her  
  
belly button. He ate it the suck the chocolate out of it the sucking motion  
  
causing some intense feelings to flit to her most southern parts. He cleaned it  
  
out with his tongue and continued upwards. As he reached her nipples and he took  
  
one of the strawberries into his mouth his teeth grazed her nipple causing her  
  
to hiss then purr in pleasure. Serenity was at a point of no return, where she  
  
wouldn't care if someone on staff came through the door and saw them like this.  
  
As if sensing this Seiya kissed her mouth and then he was kissing a path down  
  
her body again with Serenity's sharp gasps of pleasure filling his ears. It was  
  
then that she noticed something, she could feel the silk of Seiya pants rubbing  
  
between her very naked thighs.  
  
'When did he remove my...under...wear...?' she thought almost screaming when she  
  
felt his breath on her.  
  
"This has got have been the best dessert I've ever had," breathed Seiya as he  
  
spread her labia and blew into her wetness.  
  
Serenity bucked. She bucked so hard that Seiya almost fell off the sofa.  
  
Enjoying the response he was getting he brought his mouth back to Serenity's as  
  
he pressed a finger to her. Her gasp into his mouth was ambrosia to him as he  
  
pushed his finger into her slick canal. Their tongues dancing in an imitation of  
  
what his finger was doing to her.  
  
Serenity was overcome by the incredible sensations rushing through her body. It  
  
had never been like this with Endymion. For once she was feeling what the sexual  
  
'high' in all those romance books was about. As Seiya brushed his fingers in  
  
feather-light caresses up and down her vaginal walls Serenity could feel her  
  
muscles clenching.  
  
"Kami-sama! Seiya!" she screamed as she came her legs locking around his hand  
  
and her juices flowing freely over it.  
  
Coming down from her sexual high Serenity noticed the still very aroused Seiya  
  
still in his pants.  
  
"Why didn't you...?" she said gesturing to his erection.  
  
"I don't have any protection with me," he answered simply with a shrug of his  
  
shoulders.  
  
"Not many men would've cared to think of that but Seiya you don't have to worry  
  
about that with me soooooo..." she glanced at him from beneath her eyelashes,  
  
glad that he had cared enough about her to think of the consequences of  
  
unprotected sex.  
  
"So we need to get you and your dress cleaned for us to leave," he said getting  
  
up from the sofa and picking up the dress from the floor.  
  
He moved towards the bathroom. He didn't want to move to fast with her it had  
  
only been three weeks of off and on tours of the cities with make-out sessions  
  
thrown in wherever they could which was almost anywhere the public did not  
  
venture into much. That's why he was going to pleasure her slowly; to ensure  
  
that she wanted it and wouldn't be disappointed and to keep her coming back for  
  
more.  
  
'Two can play at this game of "wait and frustrate" ' thought Serenity getting up  
  
from the sofa and following Seiya into the bathroom.  
  
"Sei-chan dearest?" she called sweetly.  
  
He turned slightly but not fully to face her, knowing by the tone of her voice  
  
she wanted revenge and was probably naked. "Hmm?" he answered.  
  
"Wash these for me?" she said innocently.  
  
That's when he felt her hand slide around his waist, brushing accidentally or  
  
intentionally over his burgeoning erection. The hand then moved up his chest  
  
bringing a slightly damp scrap of black silk and lace up for him to see what she  
  
was talking about. Dropping them into the sink she went into the showered stall.  
  
Oh yeah he was just about ready to explode.  
  
"Kami help me..." he muttered to himself. 'Tonight is gonna be a long night.'  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
That's all folks. Hope yall enjoyed the read and 'someone who likes the fic' I  
  
hope it had enough sexual content for you. Wow I don't know what to say except  
  
spread the word and get me more reviews and I'll write longer better chapters  
  
for yall. I got thirty reviews and to commemorate it and the fact that I  
  
finished exams and have very high hopes that I passed I decided to give you all  
  
a treat with this longer chapter. Anyways I'll shut up now.  
  
~nikki~  
  
P.S. I'd like your opinions on a new fanfic I might consider writing. I put up a  
  
sorta prologue, read and review it and tell me if it's worth the time. It's  
  
called 'In the Darkness of his Mind'. In case you're wondering it is Sei/Usa.  
  
::lil washuu from tenshi muyo voice:: The Greatest Anime Couple Around. ::Washuu  
  
dolls:: Yey Seiya he's our man if he can't do it no one can!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 6

The Chibi Chibi Affair  
  
Author: Nikki Kou  
  
Chapter 6  
  
AN: Hey I'm back! (Looks from left to right before speaking) Umm amazingly  
  
enough I haven't seen my bitc...I mean nag...umm...creative coercer...yeah  
  
that's it...around lately. anyways I've been totally busy with school work then  
  
ff.net was digging horrors with Internet Explorer so I couldn't really do  
  
anything but I'm back and I hope this chapter satisfies you all as my come back.  
  
And to all of you hentais...no this fic is not going to contain sex in every  
  
chapter it will have intelligent meaningful bits here and there and this chapter  
  
is an example of that. Hope you guys enjoy. On a sadder note I may not be able  
  
to post as frequently as I would like because of the reason stated in the note I  
  
posted. For those of you who don't know, it's because of exams---major ones  
  
soooo. N E WAYZ I'll shut up now and say...on with the story.  
  
~*Nikki Kou*~  
  
P.S. if I don't get a reasonable amount of reviews I'm holding the next chapter  
  
ransom until I get the results I want. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity lay on her bed in her chambers in the dark. Her only  
  
covering, the cool, white, silk sheets. She'd opened the doors leading onto the  
  
balcony of her room and the cool night breezes were playing gently with the  
  
sheer silk curtains. Her silvery blonde hair spread out around her womanly  
  
frame, spilling onto the floor in some places like a moon-lit waterfall. She was  
  
remembering her moments in the afternoon with Seiya. Remembering well his hands,  
  
mouth, tongue and fingers and the magic they created. Seiya was everything in a  
  
lover that she could ever desire.  
  
"Yep, everything and more," sighed Serenity stretching luxuriously. 'That was  
  
the best sex I've ever had and it wasn't even the full nine yards!' she thought  
  
letting out a giggle.  
  
While giggling she thought she heard something and quickly quieted herself down.  
  
Slipping out of bed she pulled a white silk robe on over her nakedness before  
  
asking out loud, "Who's there?"  
  
"Serenity? So you are back," stated Venus as she entered the bedroom and her  
  
eyes fell on the white figure.  
  
"Yes I've been back for hours now. I was resting and since it was so late I was  
  
about to take an early night," said Serenity running a hand through her hair,  
  
hoping that she looked tousled enough to convince Venus that she was tired.  
  
"You've been back for hours and you couldn't personally let your senshi know you  
  
were back?" said Venus closely observing her queen.  
  
"Like I said I was tired so I was resting. I left a message with Megumi when I  
  
got back," said Serenity shrugging dismissively.  
  
"Your maid. You left a message with your maid under the instructions 'If anyone  
  
asks...' Instead of telling her to let us know that you were back?" said Venus  
  
incredulously her voice rising.  
  
Serenity could only stare at the Senshi of Love and Beauty.  
  
Taking a deep calming breath Venus let out a long, drawn-out sigh.  
  
"Please Seren--- no Usagi," she said detransforming, "I'm speaking to you now  
  
not as your senshi and protector but as one of your close and trusted friends  
  
Aino Minako. I know ever since Crystal Tokyo came about it hasn't seemed that  
  
way but I'm trying to make up now. I'm really worried about you and so are the  
  
other senshi, so please..." her voice trailed off, it's tone, one of pleading.  
  
Tears sprung to Serenity's eyes and she couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"It began over a month ago when a long-thought dead friend came for a visit..."  
  
she began.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
'I can't believe we did those things! If this got out it would be the scandal of the century...no forget century, try eternity!' thought Kou Seiya pacing up  
  
and down his suite. 'I shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong to be with her this  
  
way but it just feels so right. How the hell something so wrong could ever feel  
  
so right I'll never know.'  
  
Getting up he poured himself a drink and took a sip.  
  
I never thought I'd love like this but look at me now. Odango's like a drug that  
  
I can't get enough of. I love her even now more than ever but I know this moment  
  
out of time {and that's what he referred to it as} can't last forever; even if  
  
we both want it to. It will have to come to and end.'  
  
"I just hope I will be able to withstand the distance and the feelings this  
  
time..." he said out loud looking out at the city but not really seeing it.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"...and so that's what is really going on but Mina you have to promise not to  
  
tell anyone anything. Please," pleaded Serenity her eyes shimmering.  
  
"I don't know Usa..."  
  
"You can't Minako! If you tell, I will never---ever trust you or any of the  
  
other senshi again. I will hate you for ruining the only happiness I've ever  
  
had...hell, ever likely to have in this life time. If you can't handle it I'm  
  
sorry! You were the one who wouldn't leave well enough alone, you just had to  
  
keep on prying and prying. Call me selfish but so what?! For the first time in  
  
my life I made choices to suit me not the people of Crystal Tokyo, not the  
  
senshi, not the Universe but me!" cried Serenity clutching her hands to her  
  
chest, the tears she fought continuing to roll down her face as she turned away.  
  
"Usa I'm so sorry..."  
  
"No you're not, as long as Crystal Tokyo survives you and the other senshi don't  
  
give a fuck about me! You...the God-damned Goddess of Love and yet you cannot  
  
feel what I feel for Seiya is more than what I feel for Endymion! Venus please,  
  
this is not the same Usagi of over a thousand years ago whom you and the other  
  
senshi could talk into submission. As of this moment, I make my own decisions on  
  
what I feel I need to tell you and the senshi. And if I feel like snatching a  
  
few unadult-rated moments with the man I really love behind everyone's back then  
  
so the fuck be it!" said Serenity her voice changing from tear-filled to  
  
ominous clearly indicating that she was getting very angry.  
  
Venus stared in shock at the Queen, the docile, calm and collected, epitome of  
  
Grace, Queen. A Queen whom she'd never heard curse since their teenage days  
  
and her klutz attacks.  
  
"Serenity, you misunderstood me, I was about to say I'm sorry about what we did  
  
to you. We thought that in time you'd would grow to love the King but I as the  
  
senshi of love knew that you would never love him. I never forgot or stopped  
  
loving his brother, how could you forget, if you spent and had more intimate  
  
moments with Seiya than I did with Yaten? You must believe me when I say that I  
  
will not breathe a word to anyone, unless you ask me to," sighed Venus looking  
  
at her distraught Queen.  
  
"Really? You won't tell Uranus or the other senshi?" asked Serenity her face  
  
blooming with happiness.  
  
"Yes, I swear to you on my love of Yaten that I, Senshi of Love and Beauty,  
  
Venus will keep your promise to my dying day if need be," said Venus going down  
  
on one knee with her right hand over her heart.  
  
"You don't have to kneel Venus your word is enough for me and...thank you. I  
  
don't know what I'd do without you. You're the greatest!" said Serenity. Moving  
  
forward she enveloped Venus in a tight hug which was returned whole- heartedly,  
  
tears of happiness falling from her eyes onto Venus' shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for letting me be your friend Usa-chan," sighed Venus moving away.  
  
"Anytime," said Serenity smiling.  
  
"I'll let you get back to bed now and I'll let the rest of the senshi know  
  
you're back and you're sleeping." said Venus turning, with a wave, to the door.  
  
"Thanks again Mina-chan. I knew you'd understand." whispered Serenity to herself  
  
as she dropped her robe before climbing into her bed, her mind returning to her  
  
previous thoughts before Venus had interrupted her.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Hmm? I wonder what Odango's doing now?" Seiya said out loud looking up at the  
  
ceiling.  
  
Without noticing it his mind drifted to thoughts of the places they'd spent  
  
their most pleasurable moments out of time. The Tsukitori Forest which had been  
  
their most frequent visit and now the most recent addition the Lilac suite at  
  
the Amariel Moon Hotel (this one's for you Erin! ^.^;). He lay in bed the gentle  
  
cool breeze of the air conditioning unit washing silently over his body.  
  
'I wish I was married to her. If I was we wouldn't have to sneak around--- much  
  
and I'd be holding my Tenshi in my arms right now. God but life can be  
  
frustrating!' thought Seiya turning over he buried his head into the pillows.  
  
'I love you Odango, Tsukino Usagi, Neo-Queen Serenity. Forever and always,' he  
  
thought.  
  
"You hear me Forever and always!!!" he shouted out into the night.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Across town at the Crystal Palace...  
  
"Me too Seiya...me too"  
  
In another room of the Crystal Palace...  
  
"Seiya, Serenity, I may not approve much of your methods but I hope you are both  
  
happy---if even for the moment. I hope you two can get together someday if not  
  
in this lifetime then the next. You both deserve it,"  
  
"Venus what are you mumbling to yourself about?" came a soft voice from behind  
  
the senshi.  
  
"Neptune! I was just talking to myself! Nothing important! You know me always  
  
the space case!" said Venus giggling to cover up what she'd almost let out. "It's alright Venus, it's been a while since I last saw the Queen smiling with  
  
her old innocence, a rather lovely change if even for a bit don't you think?"  
  
stated Neptune before turning to leave the room.  
  
Venus was puzzled, the way Neptune spoke was as if she knew...  
  
"Neptune?!" called out Venus.  
  
"Yes Venus?" replied Neptune turning around.  
  
"Do you know about...?" asked Venus letting the question hang.  
  
Neptune stood as if contemplating her answer then with a smile she said, "The  
  
Queen is happy and so am I,"  
  
"Umm Neptune will you mention this to Uranus?" asked Venus hesitantly.  
  
"I have nothing to say except that the Queen looks exceptionally radiant as of  
  
late!" said Neptune brightly. A mischievous smile on her face she turned and  
  
left.  
  
Shaking her head in wonderment at the Senshi of water and grace(?) Venus said,  
  
"I will never understand the Outers so why do I even bother. Boy the next few  
  
months are going to be long...God help us all," she sighed as she left the room.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
So did you all like it? I know all the perverted ones are probably thinking 'Hey  
  
there's no sex in this!' but hey this isn't some porno fic. It has intelligent  
  
parts where the main characters aren't trying to eat each other! Anyways sorry  
  
this took so long to write but as I said lots and lots of projects to finish  
  
that are worth half my exam marks so sorry if I put the fic on hold because of  
  
that. N E WAYZ all I can do right now is promise to get the chapters out soon,  
  
don't know how soon but I promise I won't take a whole month (well I'll try not  
  
to) to put out another chapter. And remember the more reviews you guys give me  
  
give me the inspiration to write more. Sorry to those who thought I was posting  
  
new chapters when they were actually notes and see you around!!! Ja ne!!!  
  
~nikki~ 


	8. Chapter 7

The Chibi Chibi Affair  
  
Author: Nikki Kou  
  
Chapter 7  
  
AN: Hello *peeks out from behind a wall and waves nervously* hehehe. I know it's  
  
been a while and you guys are probably angry with me but here it is! The latest  
  
chapter of TCCA. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it and  
  
leave ur thoughts when you're done. I'm gonna shut up now cause I know you guys  
  
have been waiting for this for a while so without further ado...ON WITH THE  
  
STORY!!!  
  
"So you think something is wrong?" a voice inquired.  
  
"I don't know, he hasn't contacted us as planned," replied another, calmer  
  
voice.  
  
"Taiki that is not an answer," the voice snapped back.  
  
"It's the best I can give Yaten. We promised to trust Seiya and I plan to follow  
  
through with that trust until I feel the situation requires personal  
  
intervention," stated Taiki looking at Yaten with a slightly annoyed look.  
  
"So you're saying you don't believe anything is wrong because Seiya hasn't  
  
contacted us in the past week?" Yaten was quick to reply.  
  
"I'm not saying I'm not worried, I'm just saying let's wait a few more days  
  
before taking action, maybe he's in a place where he can't contact us,"  
  
suggested Taiki calmly taking a deep breath before he blew up at Yaten.  
  
"I still say we should check it out," muttered Yaten turning away from Taiki.  
  
"Okay Yaten...if in two days' time he doesn't contact us we leave for  
  
earth...okay?" said Taiki decisively.  
  
"Okay," agreed Yaten with a nod.  
  
"Let's inform the Princess of our plans," stated Taiki turning towards the door.  
  
Yaten followed without another word.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Neptune!" called a masculine sounding voice.  
  
"Yes Uranus?" replied Neptune turning to face her lover who was hurrying towards  
  
her.  
  
"I'd like to talk to you privately. I've felt a change in the winds and I've  
  
noticed changes in the Queen.  
  
"Follow me then,@ replied Neptune leading Uranus to an empty room down the  
  
hall. Upon entering she turned to Uranus and waited for her to speak.  
  
"You don't look worried. Have you felt no change in the tides or seen the  
  
changes in the Queen?" stated Haruka looking at Neptune's calm exterior. Usually  
  
when she felt something Neptune usually felt it too.  
  
"Yes...I've felt the tides of change and I've noticed the changes in the Queen.  
  
I've checked and I feel that these changes are going to be for the better of  
  
everyone and everything," answered Neptune in as normal as voice as she could  
  
manage. She didn't like not being completely truthful to her lover but she knew  
  
how head strong Uranus could be. If she ever found out about the Queen...there's  
  
no telling what Uranus would do.  
  
"Why are you so sure about these changes being good? Has your mirror disclosed  
  
anything to you?" asked Haruka narrowing her eyes on Neptune. Neptune looked a  
  
little too calm and Uranus was also wondering about her answer. If Neptune had  
  
felt the changes why hadn't she mentioned them to her?  
  
"Nothing definite...it simply showed Crystal Tokyo, not as the city we presently  
  
know it as right now but as the capital of one of 3 realms. The Realm of Peace,  
  
the Realm of Justice and The Realm of Dreams. The Realm of Peace is still ruled  
  
by our present Queen but I don't know who the rulers of the other Realms are,"  
  
replied Neptune, she could answer this question without feeling guilty. She was  
  
telling the truth---just not the whole truth.  
  
"So you're saying that Crystal Tokyo as we know it will change and get bigger  
  
and better with Serenity as Sovereign," stated Uranus with a slight frown trying  
  
to take in what she was being told.  
  
"Basically...yes," replied Neptune looking briefly at Uranus.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe there is something you didn't get or the image was wrong,  
  
which ever it was it doesn't explain the strange feeling I have that something  
  
big is going to happen and it revolves around the Queen and the King," said  
  
Uranus running a hand agitatedly through her short hair.  
  
"Maybe it has to do with something before the Realms come into actual existence.  
  
At present the only foundations for those Realms at present are for the Realms  
  
of Peace and Dreams. There is no sign of the Realm of Justice maybe the big  
  
change has something to do with it coming into being. Maybe the bad vibrations  
  
you're picking up are actually alerting us to the coming of this new and  
  
important Realm?" stated Neptune trying to explain to Uranus as best she could  
  
without alerting her to the fact that she knew more than she was letting on.  
  
'I'm sorry Uranus...Haruka but this is for the future, we can't have your  
  
feelings getting in the way,' Neptune thought sadly.  
  
"You have a point there Neptune...hmm...I think I'll go find Pluto see if she  
  
can help figure this out. I'll tell you if I find out anything else, I'll leave  
  
you to get back to your duties now," stated Uranus, with a wave and a mumbled  
  
"Ja" in Neptune's direction she was gone.  
  
"Pluto won't tell you anything Uranus, she now knows the serious damage caused  
  
to the Queen, to whom our first loyalties always are, by revealing the future to  
  
Usagi in the past. In doing this she'd forced the Queen into marrying the King  
  
for the birthing of a child and now they are both tied down and that same child  
  
which should have come into existence more than 500 years ago was still nowhere  
  
in sight and never would be. She wasn't meant to be," said Neptune quietly to  
  
herself. Shaking her head she left the room and headed towards the teleportation  
  
room. From there she would head to the time gates to talk to Setsuna.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Serius looked up at the now familiar portraits along the palace hallway leading  
  
to Serenity's office. He knew each and everyone like the back of his hand, knew  
  
the number of steps he took from the entrance of this hallway to its end at  
  
Serenity's office door. He smiled to himself thinking about their plans for the  
  
weekend. Serenity had made plans to go on a rest and relaxation weekend away  
  
from the stresses of palace life and cut-off from human and senshi contact.  
  
She'd discussed it with her senshi and they were in full agreement. She would go  
  
to a secret location, alone...'or so they think' thought Serius to have 72 hours  
  
of uninterrupted peace and self-company. That is what she told the senshi but  
  
what they didn't know was that Seiya would be accompanying Serenity on this trip  
  
to help her relax in the most effective ways.  
  
He smiled at that thought. Lost in his day-dream of the weekend to come he  
  
didn't see the senshi in a navy blue uniform heading his way also deep in  
  
thought.  
  
The two collided and looked up.  
  
"Sorry," they both said looking briefly at each other.  
  
Serius's eyes widened upon recognizing those masculine looking features.  
  
'Kami-sama I hope she doesn't recognize me!' he thought ready to start  
  
hyperventilating at the slightest threatening move in his direction. --- Uranus looked at the man she had just run into. Looking closely at his features  
  
she was sure she'd never met this man before in the thousand years or more she'd  
  
been at the palace. Well to state more accurately, if she'd met him and deemed  
  
him unimportant then she'd forget him soon after meeting him. However his aura  
  
felt familiar.  
  
"Have we met before?" she asked eyes narrowed slightly at the dark haired man.  
  
"No I don't believe so. By your attire I can assume that you are a member of the  
  
royal senshi of Crystal Tokyo?" inquired the man, eyes shifting from her face to  
  
her fuku then back again.  
  
"You assume right. Who are you and what business do you have with the Neo-  
  
Queen?" asked Uranus bluntly, almost to the point of rudeness.  
  
"Serius Kamatori please to make your acquaintance...?" replied Serius leaving  
  
his introduction open to allow Uranus to introduce herself.  
  
"Uranus...leader of the Outer Senshi of Crystal Tokyo, what business have you  
  
with the Neo-Queen?" she repeated once again after introducing herself somewhat  
  
reluctantly.  
  
"I'm here for the purpose of securing a treaty of sorts between my Galaxy and  
  
Crystal Tokyo, the Neo-Queen required my presence here today to discuss more  
  
economic benefits and strategies that would better the economies of more planets  
  
in my system and so, here I am...on my way to meet her" replied Serius with a  
  
straight face and a slight smile.  
  
"Well then...let me not keep you back," replied Uranus. With one final look at  
  
Serius's features committing them to memory she gave a brief nod in his direction  
  
before continuing on her way.  
  
"Phew...that was close, for a second there I thought she would recognize my aura  
  
but I guess it has been a while since she last felt it but I guess that's a good  
  
thing," mumbled Serius to himself as he walked pass the secretary who waved him  
  
through.  
  
Knocking on the door he pushed it open and entered.  
  
"Seiya!" she said coming quickly around her desk.  
  
"Missed me?" he asked meeting her halfway.  
  
"Um-hmm" mumbled Serenity as she locked lips with her hubby (AN: a hubby and  
  
she's married...naughty naughty Serenity)  
  
"Can't wait for the weekend can you?" he mumbled against her lips.  
  
"Nope, we can get it started right here you know..." suggested Serenity as her  
  
tongue played lovingly with his.  
  
"Yeah but we'd only be able to start and not finish," replied Seiya moving  
  
reluctantly away from Serenity but keeping her in his embrace.  
  
"Start what?" came another voice that sounded remarkably familiar to Serenity  
  
and cause Seiya to wince as if physically struck.  
  
Turning in Seiya's now loose embrace Serenity's eyes widened even more than when  
  
she thought they'd been caught by palace workers.  
  
"Yaten! Taiki! What are you guys doing here?!" she gasped as she blinked at them  
  
noting from Taiki's slightly open mouthed expression and Yaten's question, not  
  
to mention the smirk on his face, that they'd witnessed the kiss of a few  
  
moments before. 'Uh-oh..." she thought.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Okay people that's it for now. does that make up for the late...okay really late  
  
update? I hope it does I promise that now I'm on holidays from school the next  
  
chapter will come out more quickly and it will be most definitely to ur liking.  
  
Erin thanx for always being on my ass without you I'd probably have taken longer  
  
but...you were always there like a big pest nagging and pestering and for that I  
  
thank you. Don't forget to leave your thoughts so I can get some more juicy  
  
ideas to include stuff in this fic for your enjoyment. Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 8

The Chibi Chibi Affair  
  
Author: Nikki Kou  
  
Chapter 8  
  
AN: My next installment of TCCA is here. I was browsing ff.net yesterday and  
  
noticed that one of my favorite fics 'The Differences of History' by Mikami had  
  
been updated. After reading the chapter and looking at the reviews I got for my  
  
last few chapters of TCCA I got the inspiration I needed to write this:  
  
"I don't think that's the question which needs to be answered right now. I think  
  
the question which needs to be answered here is what the hell is going on?!"  
  
asked Yaten looking at the two cherry-faced persons standing there looking  
  
anywhere but at him and Taiki.  
  
"It was nothing.just a kiss between friends; you two are reading more into this  
  
than there is," said Serenity who was still red faced but finally meeting  
  
Yaten's eyes unflinchingly.  
  
"Really do your senshi know of these 'kisses between friends'? Somehow I just  
  
don't see Uranus accepting this and I haven't the slightest reason why. Would  
  
you two care to enlighten me?" asked Yaten with the most betraying look of  
  
innocence although his voice betrayed that he wasn't as calm as his look seemed  
  
to proclaim.  
  
"Look Yaten...it's kinda complicated, truthfully, we don't even know what's  
  
going on. We've had feelings for each other from the time we first met back in  
  
the 21 century but since we met up again our feelings...they keep getting the  
  
better of us," explained Seiya as best he could, face still red.  
  
"Seiya, what if you're caught? When you're accused of treason against the King,  
  
what will you say? Your feelings got the better of you? I don't think that  
  
excuse is going to cut it," said Yaten scathingly.  
  
"Yaten do you really think I'm that stupid?" said Seiya trying to contain his  
  
anger.  
  
"Yes" interrupted Yaten in the same tone as before.  
  
"Yaten..." said Taiki warningly, he stood by quietly to let Yaten scold Seiya  
  
but he wouldn't let this conversation, if it could still be called that,  
  
deteriorate into an argument.  
  
"I've only been out in public in another form. That's who everyone knows me  
  
as...Serius Kamatori, a delegate from a galaxy wishing to forge an alliance with  
  
Crystal Tokyo. I only detransform to this form when Odango and I are alone,"  
  
gritted Seiya through his teeth, his eyes glinting with controlled anger at  
  
Yaten.  
  
"That makes it better? You are little more than cuckolding the King! You feel  
  
proud of that!?" berated Yaten. "How would you like to know that a woman...your  
  
wife is virtually screwing another man behind your back!?" Yaten continued  
  
mercilessly.  
  
'I don't enjoy doing this to Seiya but if this will keep him alive longer...He's  
  
like family to Taiki and me and he needs to realize that what he's doing is  
  
likely to blow up in his face. Since I'm the eldest it's my responsibility to  
  
make him see the error of what he's doing,' thought Yaten regretting deeply the  
  
scathing words he had to use. 'Seiya is to stubborn for flowery talk to  
  
penetrate that thick scull of his...that's why Taiki's let me continue,' Yaten  
  
thought looking directly into Seiya's eyes hoping that these hurtful words had  
  
the decided effect.  
  
Yaten's words had the desired effect on Seiya and Serenity. Both reeled back as  
  
if slapped across the face. Then both paled before Serenity spoke quietly, "The  
  
King and I are separated..."  
  
"What!?" came the voices of all three men.  
  
"That's why he went on that trip. We decided to separate because he finally  
  
realized that I wasn't the same. When he returns depending on how we  
  
feel...we'll decide when the time comes," spoke up Serenity her eyes glittering  
  
with tears.  
  
Seiya, Yaten and Taiki stood speechless their faces mirroring looks of shock.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Seiya as the shock began to recede.  
  
"Endymion and I agreed not to tell anyone. You'll remember how the senshi  
  
especially the Outers virtually forced my hand in the 21 century. We didn't want  
  
that to happen especially since more than a thousand years of our lives was  
  
lost because of their interference," replied Serenity calmly. "I was forced to  
  
break my promise to Endymion because I can't stand to see you guys pressuring  
  
Seiya in such a way. It's not right and it's not fair," she continued quietly  
  
looking away.  
  
"Alright...in that case you to have *careful* fun, exercise caution at all  
  
costs and I hope you both find what you're looking for in the months you have  
  
left before Endymion returns and Seiya comes back to Kinmoku," sighed Taiki  
  
before Yaten could interject anything else.  
  
"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me...to us" said Serenity  
  
smiling and causing the water in her eyes to spill down her cheeks in happiness.  
  
Moving forward she embraced Taiki briefly and leaned up to whisper in his ear.  
  
She did the same to a hesitant Yaten and whispered something into his ear also.  
  
Both men smiled at her before turning to Seiya.  
  
"I think we'll be sticking around for a while Seiya. Where are you staying?  
  
We'll see if we can get rooms there too," spoke up Taiki smiling from what  
  
Serenity had revealed to him.  
  
"I'm staying at 'The Vaquerano' (AN: Karla that's for you =) great architecture  
  
and style with an air of privacy," said Seiya with a smile. He had an idea of  
  
what Odango had told his 'brothers' to have them switch so quickly to more  
  
agreeable moods.  
  
"Alright then. We'll leave you two to your own devices. There's someon...some  
  
people I want to see." said Yaten a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"Just one more thing before you guys go, are you guys going to be disguised  
  
also? If you go walking around in your normal appearances, especially in the  
  
Palace, the Outers will become suspicious as to my whereabouts," said Seiya  
  
looking anxiously at them.  
  
"Actually I think we'll both also assume alternate appearances...it might be  
  
fun," said Taiki with a smile.  
  
"We're off now. We'll contact you through telekinesis (AN: yes they can in this  
  
fic, I mean multiply their power levels by over 1000 years of training and fine  
  
tuning of their skills and I think we'd have beings fit to be called Gods  
  
because their abilities have evolved) later," said Yaten before he and Taiki  
  
disappeared leaving blue and green stars in their wake.  
  
"Now can we leave for that weekend of rest and relaxation? I think I need it now  
  
more than ever after that interrogation," sighed Serenity turning into Seiya's  
  
embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah and when we get there someone has some explaining to do," replied Seiya  
  
pecking Serenity on the lips.  
  
"Hmm," she agreed as she tried to deepen the kiss. "I'll tell you all that I  
  
know and what you wish to know if I know the answers," she said as she pulled  
  
away.  
  
After Seiya assumed his alternate persona they left the Palace separately. With  
  
plans to meet up at another location, this time with Serenity in disguise. From  
  
there the two would head to their mountain retreat to start their extended  
  
weekend.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Uranus caught sight of long raven colored hair with purple highlights float  
  
around the door of the transportation room.  
  
'Mars? What could she be doing here? It could be coincidence but I don't think  
  
so' she thought as she hurried her steps to catch up to Mars before she left for  
  
where ever she was headed to.  
  
"...to the Time Gates. It's urgent," came Mars' hurried voice as Uranus entered  
  
the room.  
  
'So it's not a coincidence, she's probably off to see Pluto concerning the  
  
changes we are sensing,' thought Uranus.  
  
"Mars. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Uranus pretending she hadn't  
  
heard Mars' request of the technicians.  
  
"I'm off to see Pluto concerning some visions I've been having, try to determine  
  
if they mean anything serious of if it's nothing," answered Mars with no  
  
hesitation.  
  
"I've been feeling changes in the wind recently. At first I thought nothing of  
  
it especially since Neptune said her mirror showed no new evils, she said  
  
everything is as it should be now but I have this nagging feeling...I don't know,  
  
I can't explain it. I myself was on my way here to go see Pluto to affirm that  
  
everything is okay. Now that I've met you here I have reason to suspect that my  
  
worries were not unfounded," explained Uranus a frown marring her features.  
  
"How strange, maybe something is wrong with the King but if there was something  
  
wrong with him we'd know. The Palace would have been contacted at the slightest  
  
sign of ill health or anything else. Serenity has been fine, in fact for some  
  
reason unknown she's seemed happier now than she has been in a very long  
  
time," replied Mars a frown also marring her features.  
  
"That is true. Now that you mention it, Serenity's been extremely happy ever  
  
since that delegate came along with his request to forge a treaty between  
  
Crystal Tokyo and his galaxy. I wonder what's so different about this galaxy  
  
that's got her so happy...that is if it's even the galaxy and not the delegate,"  
  
said Uranus her voice getting low towards the end of what she said, her eyes  
  
narrowing thoughtfully.  
  
"Uranus, no disrespect but that's stupid Serenity is married to Endymion and  
  
would never even think of doing such a thing. Her love may not be as strong as  
  
it once was but she wouldn't do that to him," said Mars her voice not sounding  
  
convincing to her own ears.  
  
Uranus seemed to think about this for a few minutes before coming to a decision.  
  
"You're right besides the two haven't met anywhere outside her offices and he  
  
only comes in about two or three times a week I think," she said sounding more  
  
convincing than Mars had.  
  
"Mars, Uranus the beams are ready to transport you both to your desired  
  
destinations," said one of the technicians coming up to them.  
  
"Well I guess we'll find out now won't we," said Mars leading the way into the  
  
chamber.  
  
'Hopefully Pluto will be able to help us...' thought Uranus following her.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
Okay I know some of you will probably want to skin me alive but like I said I  
  
have important exams that may determine the rest of my life so I can't  
  
concentrate much on writing. Instead of studying for a French exam (which I'll  
  
probably fail anyway) tomorrow I chose instead to type up a new chapter. I hope  
  
you guys enjoyed it and review. If you leave your email addresses or if you  
  
have and MSN and/or AIM handle I'll add you to my contact list and alert you to  
  
the various updates and answer any questions you have. Ja ne!!  
  
~nikki kou~ 


	10. Chapter 9

The Chibi Chibi Affair  
  
Author: Nikki Kou  
  
Chapter 9  
  
AN: Here it is the anxiously awaited chapter 9...sorry for the long wait but exams are now over and I'm free...except for work but I will be updating as much as I possibly can from now on. My birthday is today (July 30) and this is my birthday treat to you (and also to Seiya who's birthday is also today)...ENJOY!!  
  
~Nikki Kou~  
  
Pluto turned away from the portal through which she was observing the present and future taking the correct path which should have been taken in the past. A fluttering of the two red lines that were her lips and she let the rare occurrence of a smile flash before it quickly disappeared. She knew Mars and Uranus were on their way...she knew what answers she'd have to give. Answers would not like but would have to be satisfied with. She felt a familiar mysterious air to her left in the mist and turned with a genuine smile. "Uranus and Mars are coming..." said a quiet voice. "I know Hotaru...I should've known you would be here as well," spoke up Pluto. "There was nothing for me to do at the palace. Is Serenity with Seiya now?" replied Saturn stepping forward into Pluto's sight and sitting down on the floating mist (remember...magic). "Yes she is, everything is as it should be," answered Pluto taking a seat as well. "So am I to assume that the pitter patter of small feet will be heard soon in the walls of the Crystal Palace?" asked Saturn smiling at the look Pluto gave her. "Saturn! Even I haven't look at that part of the future, I wouldn't know when if there will be children," exclaimed Pluto a light blush on her usually pale features. "Well unlike you I don't look...it's revealed to me in my dreams," replied Saturn sticking her tongue out at Pluto. "Won't you be happy if Serenity has a baby soon," replied Setsuna smiling slightly. "I miss Chibiusa but I would accept any other child or children of Serenity. Though our loyalties are to the King and Queen our first duty and loyalty is and always will be to Serenity, she's sacrificed so much for us; her life, her happiness. She'd do almost anything for us...it's the least I can do to accept her children...even if they are not like Chibiusa..." sighed Saturn looking off into the mist with a brief sad look crossing her features. "You're taking this rather well Hotaru, do you want to be here when Mars and Uranus arrive?" asked Pluto eyes glued sharply to Saturn's facial expression. "Yes, if...when they become stubborn I will be the one to make them see the errors of there ways if they do not accept your responses to their questions," replied Saturn smiling slightly. "Thanks, I think I will need all the help I can get with the two most hard- headed senshi this world has ever seen; I might even need help against Uranus if I reveal to her that Seiya has a major role to play in the future of Crystal Tokyo," said Pluto stifling a giggle. No sooner had Pluto made that comment than they both sensed the presence of the two senshi mentioned. They sat in silence and waited for them to arrive. Soon the senshi of Mars and Uranus appeared from the swirling mists at the Gates of Time. "Pluto...Saturn, it's been a while," said Mars smiling slightly. "I know it's been a while Mars but I know the reason you and Uranus are here has little to do with a social visit. So what is it that troubles you both so?" said Pluto getting right down to business. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Meanwhile in a lodge outside the Central City... "I've waited for this so long..." sighed a voice. "Me to--oooo...do that again..." moaned the second voice hitching slightly. *caution slight lemon ahead...if you get squeamish or aren't supposed to be reading this skip ahead*  
  
Serenity lay on the canopied bed with nothing other than a white lace thong and Seiya's hair covering her pale form. Seiya had just dipped his tongue into her navel and wiggled it around in a most pleasurable way. Moving up her torso to her mouth he caught the pleasurable gasp she emitted as his chest rubbed against her nipples. "Why did I pass this up all those years ago?" groaned out Serenity feeling the pleasing swell of his rock hard arousal pressed pleasantly against her. "I don't know...why don't you tell me?" replied Seiya huskily as he lowered his head to her aching breast. After ravaging her breasts thoroughly Seiya moved down her body once again. This time using his teeth to snag the waist line of her skimpy panties and slowly rip them exposing her last vulnerable spot to him. The damp dew drops visible on the two petal soft folds pleased him. He had yet to touch her there and already she was breathing heavily, spreading her legs eagerly apart. As he was about to descend on her once more she caught his face in her hands. "Seiya I need you know...we can finish playing later, we have all the time in the world but I need you inside me NOW!!" she half shouted before showing incredible strength and pulling Seiya up over her body before kissing him thoroughly and spreading her legs in an almost pleading manor.  
  
"If you're that impatient..." sighed Seiya coming up for air from the heated kiss. Seiya looked deep into Serenity's eyes before beginning to slowly enter her. When he was in to the hilt, her tight sheath gripping him, he kissed her slowly and lingeringly. "If I never got to do this with you again I would not complain...to know that I've reached paradise I could die right now and be eternally happy," he said the love in his words and eyes spilling over in great amounts over her. "The same goes for me Seiya...I love you...I never truly realized it before. If I had then I would never have let you go simply to fulfill my destiny," replied Serenity tears of joy trickling down her face. "At least we have time to make it up to each other right now...even if it's only for a few days to me it will be the best few days of my life...I love you," said Seiya in response to Serenity's declaration. With those declarations of love began the weekend of the rest of their lives...to them at least. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Hello...is Venus in?" asked a handsome blue haired yellow eyed gentleman, winking at the giggling receptionist. "Yes as a matter of fact she is...I'll go get her for you now," replied the receptionist nearly tripping over herself to get to the door leading to the inner office of the senshi of Venus. The gentleman settled himself leaning against the desk and surveyed his surroundings with a critical eye. 'Not bad...' he thought. Standing straight as the receptionist once again nearly killed herself in her effort to get to the patiently waiting man. "You can go in Mr..." the receptionist trailed off as the handsome stranger walked by without a second glance and she realized for the first time that she hadn't even taken his name. "Thank you," the gentleman called over his shoulder before entering the office and firmly closing the door behind him. Leaning against the door once he was on the inside he surveyed the room, the main decor of which ranged from peaches to pale orange. "Good afternoon, how may I help you Mr...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," said the blonde woman sitting behind the only desk in the office. "Tamashi Akira at your service..." trailed off the man pushing gracefully away from the door. Appearing to size Venus up, he walked up to the desk. "How can I help you Mr. Tamashi?" asked Venus warily eyeing the handsome man. 'Not too bad on the eyes now is he?" she thought idly to herself wondering what he could possibly want. When her secretary had stumbled in here in a daze she'd wondered what could have so greatly fazed her more that efficient secretary. Now she could clearly understand her secretary's position. The man walked up and around the desk before pulling Venus up into his arms and into an earth shattering kiss. Venus struggled briefly for a few moments before succumbing into the kiss and familiar aura of the handsome gentleman. After a few moments the two had to emerge for air. "Wow Minako...your kiss was just as I'd expect it to be and more," said the man before stepping back from the still recovering senshi of love. Venus' eyes widened before flying to Tamashi's face. Before her eyes Tamashi changed form into the real owner of the voice. "Yaten!!" +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A green eyed blonde, with shoulder length hair and thin framed glasses walked into the outer office of the senshi of Mercury. There was no secretary at the front desk but he could clearly sense Mercury's presence beyond the door opposite him. Walking up to the door, he knocked lightly. When no response came he turned the door handle an entered. The blue-haired senshi of Mercury who sat behind the desk looked up at the sound of the door opening. Her eyes widened slightly at the handsome specimen of a man who stood before her. Something about him struck her as familiar, especially when he straightened his glasses with the tip of a finger. "Can I help you?" she asked fixing her own reading glasses on her nose. "Yes I was wondering where I could find someone competent and intelligent enough to test my intellectual skill in this pitiful city and I've found no such person as of yet. I was however directed to you in hopes of finding that hope but from the looks of it I was severely mistaken," replied the handsome man, turning up his nose in disgust and turning to leave. "Excuse me!!" came the shocked gasp at his back. "You're excused it was my mistake for expecting a challenge where there was none," replied the man hiding a smile and with his hand on the door handle. Mercury came quickly around the desk. The usually calm senshi of wisdom was spitting angry. For this--this man, a complete stranger to judge her intellect as inferior when he didn't even know her...for once Mercury felt like the senshi of Mars. Grabbing the man by the shoulder and spinning him around she was surprised when she suddenly found herself pressed between the door and the body of the man who dared to challenge her in such a way. "I always new there was fire under that calm exterior you always exuded Ami," whispered the man in a huskily familiar voice before capturing the senshi of Mercury's lips in a steaming kiss. "Who--" began Ami as they pulled back for air, then she saw the disguise melt before her eyes, "Taiki!!" Before he could respond Ami had dragged him back in for another heated kiss, Taiki locked the door to the office before succumbing to Ami's pull and collapsing onto the couch with her. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
So what did you guys think? Was it good? Did it suck especially after such a long time with no updates? Anything you guys wanna say just let me know by email or review or talk to me on line in yahoo, msn or aol. I also updated my other fic and have a new Seiya/Usagi fic up...check 'em out!!! Ja!!! 


End file.
